


Kidnapped

by Jkit45



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 18+, Bondage, F/F, Kink, Light BDSM, NSFW, Obviously., Oral, Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, have fun guys, its pretty light but, jk lol i hope y'all like it, let me go crawl in a hole and die, light kink, oh my god i wrote this, part of Training Manuals, some good ol Cora x Ryder smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkit45/pseuds/Jkit45
Summary: Ryder 'kidnaps' Cora from a formal night on the Nexus so they can blow off some steam together.





	Kidnapped

**Hey guys. Here’s some Cora x Ryder kink for y’all. (That mood when you realize you just wrote straight up kink porn).**

**Light bondage. Oral. Penetration.**

**Sane, safe, consensual**

**This probably fits into Training Manuals somewhere but it’s really just Pw/oP right now.**

**Obviously explicit/NSFW**

**Shout out to this fanart (obv adult) for making this fic I had to write jump into my head:**

**https://avernalism.tumblr.com/image/179988305581**

**Enjoy!**

**\--**

“I’m kidnapping you.” Ryder breathed in her ear. In Cora’s heels, Ryder was shorter than her, and pressed her face into her shoulder from behind. She gripped Cora by the elbow.

              “Are you now?” Okay, it was about time to get out of here, anyway. And being ‘kidnapped’ with Ryder was probably about to be a whole lot more fun than talking tactics with Tann or being grilled about tactics by Sarissa.

              “I have handcuffs from Kandros.” Ryder continued—the rough, sultry voice she surprisingly could put on sometimes, “So you might want to come quietly.”

              _Shit? Did anyone just hear that?_

              “How the hell did you get those?”

              “He wasn’t looking.”

              Okay. Cora was ready to get the hell out of here. They’d talked about handcuffs and all of those things couples did to ‘enhance’ everything, but Cora hadn’t actually expected Ryder to find most of them anytime soon. Ryder clasped her elbow and lead her through Nexus corridors which Cora wasn’t familiar with. They came to an office, supposedly for Ryder, but never used since they spent all of their time on the ship, “You want to fuck in your new Pathfinder office?”

              “It does have a very nice view. And how better to break it in.” Ryder clasped Cora by the face and pulled her in to kiss her lips and then her cheek, “Now I’m going to handcuff you.”

              Cora laughed, “I’d like to see you try.” It was a lovely view. Ryder’s desk chair, overlooking the large window which pointed out into the expanse. A small sitting area with faux leather furniture down the steps from the desk area.

              “Be serious you’re being kidnapped.”

              “Oh shit.”

              “Yeah that’s what you get.”

              “I’m …scared?”

              “Good. You should be.”

              They both snorted.

              She offered one of her wrists to Ryder, who with surprising (and surprisingly exciting) roughness twisted her arms behind her back. Cora gasped, and then gasped again when Ryder shoved her harshly down into the desk chair, “What are you going to do to me?” Cora winked at her, pinching her knees together as her short dress had ridden up.

              “All kinds of things.” Ryder stepped into her space, pressing her own knee against Cora’s thighs. Bare skin against hers made Cora inhale. She relented, letting Ryder straddle one of her legs. Her girlfriend bent to kiss her again, this time on the forehead, “Don’t taunt me, Cora. I will tie your legs apart.”

              _Oh fuck._ Cora was actually at a loss of words for that one. She looked out at the expanse of glowing stars and pinched Ryder’s leg between hers. “The door is locked, right?” Now she was hot and bothered, “But legs apart, huh? Is that a promise or a dare?” She managed, squirming in the handcuffs and looking up at Ryder. They were loose enough that she could probably slip out if she needed to, but why ruin the fun? Ryder looking beautiful and smirking with her arms draped around Cora’s neck. She kissed Cora’s lips, tongue pressing into her mouth. Another jolt through Cora’s belly.

              Ryder broke the kiss. Too quickly, “A little of both, honestly.”

              Cora chewed her lip, “Do I need a safe word?”

              Ryder laughed, “Want one?”

              “How about ‘safeword’? But I think I can slip out of these if I have to.” She stated.

              “That works.” Ryder smiled, grinding herself against Cora’s thigh. The hot, damp fabric of Ryder’s panties made Cora inhale again, “So… I guess I’m taking you for ransom.” Something else was there against Ryder’s body— warm and rubbery.

              “Ransom, huh?” Cora exhaled, “The Pathfinder will come rescue me. She’ll never put up with that…. what are you wearing?”

              “Well, I might have my way with you for a while. If you’re tied up and can’t stop me.”

              Cora put on her best pout, “Oh please let me go, ma’am.” (Was she actually saying that?). She never said she was a good actress, but this was fun, “I’ll do anything.”

              Ryder burst out laughing, “Oh, hell.”

              “Did you like that?” Cora cocked her eyebrows. Ryder smoothed her shoulders, fingertips lightly pressing over her collarbones.

              “That was so cute. Keep talking like that. Let me know if you do need those off.”

              “I will. I guess I have to earn my escape?” Cora suggested, able to lean up to kiss Ryder’s jaw, “From this captor?”  She accidently caught the handcuffs when she went to put her hands on Ryder’s knees. Oh, it was _frustrating_ in the _best_ way _._ Cora’s mind couldn’t wander, not to her anxieties nor work nor any of that—not handcuffed with Ryder sitting on her. The rubbery thing poked her thigh again.

              “Yeah you do. You can keep calling me ‘ma’am’.” Ryder ran her hands down over Cora’s chest, “While I have the Pathfinder’s second— the beautiful Lieutenant Harper captive.”

              Cora pouted again, leaning back on the chair, “What are you going to do to me? And what is under your dress?”

              Ryder lifted her skirt. She had her pretty black lace panties, but Cora’s attention was more drawn to the nylon straps around her waist and legs. A rubber pink dong wedged inside the harness, positioned flush against Ryder’s belly as for her to successfully hide it underneath her dress while they’d been at the formal, “You _did not_ wear that all night.”

              “Oh, I have been.” Cora snorted again at the revelation, “Like it?”  

              Somehow her mind, already foggy with anticipation, couldn’t think of much other than: “Holy fucking hell.” Cora glanced up at Ryder, “I’d hope you’re going to put it to use?”

              Ryder smirked at her, pulling the toy out and then properly tucking it through the holder on the harness.

              _That answers that._  

              “Well, you’ll have to stay quiet.”

              “Oh…please…”

              Despite the harness and the dong poking into Cora’s thigh, she felt how wet Ryder was. The woman went back to grinding lightly on her leg, “Well, can you be quiet? Wouldn’t want anyone to break down the door and see the Pathfinder’s girlfriend like this.” Ryder purred, leaning forward to press her face into Cora’s neck. Her breath tickled her, teeth scraped behind her ear. Cora couldn’t help gasp after a hard grab on her breast, “Didn’t think so.”

              “Just startled me, is all.” Cora leaned into her hand, “How about this? Let me go and I’ll…”

              “You’ll?”

              Cora chewed her lip. This anticipation was delicious. It would be a shame to end things too soon. Why not edge Ryder on a little? If she wanted to roll with this scene and be her teasing self, Cora did too. Ryder knew it got Cora going, “No. You’ll have to force it out of me.”

              Ryder grinned, “You thought I was joking about your legs?”

              “Oh, fuck.” Cora tipped her head back and laughed while Ryder stood. She got a kiss on the forehead.

              “Don’t go anywhere, sweetheart.”

              “Can’t. Being kidnapped.”

              Ryder came back with two scraps of fabric which she’d apparently had in her desk drawer, “I’ve been planning this a little.”

              “What else do you have?”

              “Wanted clothespins and a vibrator but had to settle on the strap on.” Ryder chewed her own lip. She kneeled down in front of Cora, painfully slow. Fingertips on her knees, pushing her legs apart, “It’s Andromeda, after all.”

              “Where did you find it?”

              “Asari sex toy brokers are here.”

              “Should have figured.”

              A kiss pressed inside her thigh. Cora couldn’t help but twitch her hips, “Sorry.”

              Ryder was still giggling, “I’ll make them loose, so you can escape but don’t or I’ll…punish you I guess.”

              Cora snorted, “Oh my god we are not doing this. But…punish me, huh? Is that apart of the kidnapping?”

              “It can be.…I’ll…” Ryder flushed. She did the cute thing she did when she was trying to make some play on words and it was eluding her: looked off distantly and crinkled her nose, “Never mind.”

“Please tell me.”

“I’ll…I’lll…shove you face down on that sofa and fuck you with my new penis.”

              And that and loops of material around her ankles which were holding her legs apart and the dress which had made it up past her underwear from her squirming and _just that threat_ , “Holy shit…”

              “Too much?” Ryder looked concerned, pressing back dark strands of her hair, eventually settling on ripping the ponytail out and shaking her head to let it fall naturally around her shoulders. Oh, hell, gripping that hair and pressing her lips against Ryder’s with her legs wrapped around her waist and the stupid pink thing—  

              “No. You should definitely do that. Now do something. Holy hell. Don’t leave me sitting here.”

              Ryder grinned, eyeing her up and down, “Oh trust me, I’ll do plenty.” Ryder was straddling her and standing, rubbing her shoulders.

              “Ryder. Please?”

              “You sound so desperate it’s cute.”

              Cora pouted again, “Please?”

              Ryder’s dark eyes flicked her up and down, soft hands rubbing her shoulders, “I should have taken your panties off first. This was poorly planned hostage taking.”

              Cora slipped her right foot free. A few moments of squirming and Ryder’s help to get one of her legs out of the panties. Cora clicked her heeled shoes on the floor, “Come on, you’ll have to torture me to make me ever talk…” Ryder loved teasing, Cora loved being teased. They could work with this.

              “I think I am torturing you by not touching you.” Cora tried to lean up for her lips again, but only got a chaste peck on the cheek.

              _Damn it, Ryder._ She had a hell of a point with that one. With agonizing slowness Ryder reached around the back of her shoulders, gripping the zipper of Cora’s dress and tucking it down. She folded the material down Cora’s front, exposing her chest. Cool hands came to her breasts again, Ryder brushing thumbs over her nipples, “I’ll…suck your dick if you touch me where I need it.”

              “A strap on blow job, huh?  That sounds kind of fun.” A light pinch.

              Cora gasped, “What do you say?”

              “I don’t think you’re desperate enough yet.”

              Cora grinned at that. _Hell yeah, I can work with this._

              Ryder pinched a little harder. She ran her hands up, lightly over Cora’s neck and then cupping her face and granting her a kiss on the lips. Cora closed her eyes and flicked her tongue against Ryders, leaning into their kiss. She nipped Ryder lightly on the lower lip, and they stayed there a moment, nose to nose before Ryder pulled back again.

              Back to teasing Cora’s chest, light pinches on her nipples. Cora arched her back into her hands, “At least get rougher.”

              That got her a shockingly hard pinch on one of her nipples, Cora yelped, a shot of heat from her chest to the already frustrating throbbing between her legs, “Better?”

              “Yes. Better.”

              Ryder leaned down and gave her a kiss on the chest, and then dropped to her knees between Cora’s legs.

              “Oh, fuck yes.” Cora breathed. Ryder winked at her. She leaned in and touched Cora, finding her clit with a fingertip for a moment in the darkened office before quickly replacing her hand with a flick of her tongue. Cora jerked against her cuffs again, “Yes. Please.”

              “Want more of that?” Ryder asked her.

              “You’re going to make me beg, aren’t you? Not that desperate yet.”

              “Impressive.” Ryder pressed her middle finger into Cora, working her with far too gentle thrusts and pointedly avoiding where she needed pressure.

              Cora let out a whine and tossed her head back, “Holy hell that feels good.”

              “Will it get you anywhere?”

              Cora giggled, spreading her legs further. She squeezed her muscles around Ryder’s hand, rolling her hips up to meet her movements, “Probably not…but it feels good. I like it.” It was hard for her to climax. Not a lot of partners had the patience to take care of her, but Ryder always proved her wrong in that regard.

              Although, Ryder had a thing for teasing her partner. And it worked for Cora—usually working her up enough that finishing was possible for her by the time Ryder really got going.  

              But now Cora was finally getting to the point where she was painfully close yet so far without Ryder rubbing her. A finger twisting inside her wasn't near enough (even with Ryder's pointed rubbing on her front wall). Penetration alone never had pushed her over the edge, “Ryder.” She said, “I’ll lick you off if you put that strap-on in me.”

              Ryder grinned, withdrawing her hand, “Deal.”

              A few moments of awkward positioning. Cora slipped one of her legs free, trying to sling her thigh over Ryder’s hip. The chair was too high for Ryder to kneel but too low to crouch down, “Ow.” Cora winced as she managed to press the tip inside her. Ryder withdrew, “Not a good position.”

  “Couch?” Ryder suggested.

 “I’ll lick you off first. On my knees? With the handcuffs?”

              “That would be…really good.” Ryder smiled.

              Cora laughed, pulling her other leg free of the fabric loop, “Thought you’d like that plan.” She kicked off the heeled shoes that grew painful now that she was no longer walking in them. Her dress dangled from her elbows.  Ryder shimmied out of her harness and the panties.

              Cora, still handcuffed, dropped to her knees carefully on the tile floor. Oh, her legs were already going to hate her for this, but something about kneeling in front of Ryder with her hands behind her back was doing it for her.

              _Anything_ would be doing it for her at this point, “Ready?” She smiled up at Ryder, pressing a kiss against her shaved mound.

              Ryder spread her stance and took a fistful of Cora’s hair, reaching one arm back to the desk to brace herself.

              Cora pressed up against Ryder with her tongue, earning a twitch and a moan and a harder grip on her hair. Ryder pulled her face tightly into her, and Cora did what she knew Ryder liked. She flicked her tongue over Ryder’s opening, giving her own teasing for a few moments, before returning to her clit.

              Cora made an up and down motion with her tongue. Ryder was easy when you knew how to press her buttons, and having Cora handcuffed probably was pushing her even closer. Cora kept her movements the same. Pausing for a teasing moment to flick her tongue over her opening again.

              “Clit. Please.” Ryder whimpered, “Close.” As much as Ryder loved to tease, it didn’t seem she always had the patience for it on the receiving end. Cora had no problem indulging her, pressing her tongue on Ryder’s sensitive spot again, "Ah. Cora."

              Her hips quivered and jerked, she gripped the desk hard enough to shove it backwards several inches. Cora laughed, she kissed her on the thigh while Ryder released her hair and leaned herself with both arms on her desk.

              “So…how do you like it?” Ryder asked, “You want me to bend you over that couch? Or from the front?”

              “Behind?” Cora stood on sore legs. Ryder reached down for the harness and pulled it back on. The couch faced the large window, out at the sparkling stars which were casting their dim light across the floor. At least that was the beauty of space—no one was going to see them. Ryder gripped her roughly by the cuffs, steering her away from the desk and down the stairs to the sitting space. She pushed Cora down on the couch, freeing her hands from the cuffs. Cora was glad to wiggle free of the dress tangled around her.

              She turned over, feeling like a whore but not sure she cared while she got on all fours and stuck her ass out at Ryder.

              “You ready? You sure? Or do you need to be tied to the chair again.” There was amusement in that voice. Ryder climbed behind her. One knee on the couch and one foot on the floor.

              _That’s more like it. This will work way better than that stupid chair._

              “Please don’t.” Cora groaned, “Just come on…”

              Ryder positioned herself, rubbing Cora between her legs with the toy, “And?”

              “Fuck me?”

              “Yes, ma’am.” Ryder said, Cora reached back to help her slide the toy inside of her. It was easy with her wetness and she sighed at the full feeling, “Can I move? You okay?”

              “Yes.” Cora said, “Please.”

              Ryder pulled back and then pushed back against her. Hard. Cora bit back a yelp at the wave of painful pleasure, each ridge of the rubber dragging past her opening, “Too much?”

              “No. Perfect.” Ryder drew out again, frustratingly slow, then pushed in slowly. Cora whimpered, “More?”          

              The next thrust was hard again, Cora couldn’t help the noise she made. Ryder got off far too much on teasing but Cora loved every minute, “that better?”

              “yes.” Ryder picked up her tempo, sliding in and out. Cora dropped her upper body onto the couch, pushing her ass into Ryder’s hips, enjoying the pressure positioning herself in such a way put on her front wall, “Don’t stop. Please.”

              Here she was. Face down and ass up for the Pathfinder. With how needy she was and how good this felt, Cora couldn’t care less about what position she was in.

              “I won’t.” Ryder assured, “You close?”

              “Yes. Don’t stop." This was fucking intoxicating. Somewhere between pleasure and pain and intensity from the way the toy put pressure on her insides. "I don’t care if I cum….ah…Sara… Don’t stop. It feels really good.”

 The coil was getting tighter in her belly, each thrust pressing where she needed her. Cora reached back for her clit, but Ryder pushed her hand away, taking over the rubbing for her while maintaining her tempo.

“You’re going to cum. I’ll tie you to the chair again if you don’t --so you better. We can do this all night.” Ryder threatened.

            Cora wasn't opposed to being fucked until she walked funny if it kept feeling this good. “Ah. Yes.” Cora gripped the couch pillow and moaned, she pressed her face into the soft material, “Close. So close.” She whimpered, that wall that was always so hard to get over and shatter but she just needed a bit more, “Please.” It was almost too intense. Almost. The thrusting from this position and the pressure was incredible. Ryder kept rubbing and moving, Cora quivered and whimpered each time Ryder’s hips met her.

              “Relax. I got you.” Ryder breathed.

              Her climax caught her by surprise. Cora groaned and her hips jerked. Ryder stopped her movements, rubbing Cora’s lower back and letting her ride out her orgasm, quickly followed by a second as her tense body clenched around the toy.

              And as the haze of lust cleared…being _face down and ass up_ lost its appeal, as did raking her teeth on the pillow. Cora straightened herself, and Ryder pulled out. She unclipped the harness and let the toy fall to the floor. Cora flipped over and collapsed back on the couch, pulling Ryder down to lay on her chest.

              She stroked Ryder’s hair, bending down to kiss her on the head. Ryder reached back to grab the blanket from the back of the couch, draping it around the two of them.            

              “That was fun.” Ryder laughed.

              “You should kidnap me more often.” Cora suggested, “Think we have time for a nap here?”

              Ryder yawned, “I think we have plenty. Probably better than a walk of shame when that gala is still ongoing.”

              “Good plan.” Cora tucked a strand of hair behind Ryder’s hair, “I’d hate to have to explain being kidnapped by the Pathfinder.”

              “Yeah. Me too.” And they both laughed again, settling to stare out the at the stars. Ryder was quick to doze on her chest and Cora, pleasantly sore, found herself able to slow her mind and relax into something between sleeping and meditating.

\--

***flies away to PornHub***

**Just kidding. I am not migrating to porn hub no matter how sketchy tumblr gets. Not yet at least lol.**

**P.S. if there’re any major issues with this please feel free to message my tumblr: Jkit45. But I feel like it’s pretty healthy and light all around.**

**Hope y’all enjoyed. : )**


End file.
